Aburrido AltaMar
by solitarynightmares
Summary: No todo en sus vidas era la aventura, los días relajados y aburridos también podían abundar en ese océano y mientras el Capitán Kid pasaba por uno de esos días sin nada que hacer, su segundo al mando no se negaba a entretenerlo, pasando el tiempo como sólo ellos sabían, aunque ese tipo de encuentros no se quedaba reservado únicamente para los días sin ocupación.


Los personajes no me perteneces, por otro lado disfruten de mi imaginación

* * *

El aburrimiento era inevitable, era como pedirle a un caracol que fuera más rápido y no corriera estilo cámara lenta, así era navegar cientos de leguas en un océano entero, que aunque impredecible existían días calmos en que no había nada que hacer, incluso quien manejaba el timón se aburría en su tarea, con la marea oponiendo ninguna resistencia y ¿el capitán?, podía decirse que días como esos eran sus días libres, pero no para el pirata Eustass Kid que necesitaba de constante estímulo para no morir de aburrimiento.

Pasos se escucharon por el pasillo de madera, dirigiéndose a la cabina del capitán y una larga melena rubia caía de los hombros de la persona que se asomó al interior.

"Kid, la comida está lista" La tripulación no lo había visto en la cubierta por todo el día y era una buena oportunidad para disfrutar de su presencia en la cocina.

"¡Mmg...!" Gimió porque no quería moverse el pelirrojo.

Desde su cama con la cabeza colgando del borde lo miró, no era cansancio, sólo falta de ánimo, eso que le quitaba las ganas de hacer algo cuando también quería hacer algo, pero no tenía qué.

"¿Kid?" Esperaba la respuesta.

"Acércate" No se movió y el rubio, abrió por completo la puerta para obedecer las órdenes informales "Hazlo bien" Indicó el lugar donde lo quería, frente a él, ni a medio metro de distancia.

Killer que lo conocía, trató de no hacer notar sus nervios, su querido capitán que respetaba, su compañero y a quien se atrevería llamar su amigo, su...

"¿No vas a...?" El rubio no completó la frase, no porque si hablaba mucho con él, comenzaría a balbucear tonterías y sabiendo eso Kid sonrió.

"Quítate la máscara" Killer pensó que estaba aprovechándose de su posición antes de llevar las manos al objeto que cubría su rostro.

Sus manos estaban sudando frío y su corazón se aceleró lenta, pero inevitablemente, no era la intranquilidad de exponer su semblante, sino la sonrisa sexy de su capitán esperando que lo hiciera.

Le hacía lo mismo cada vez que tenía oportunidad y Killer tampoco oponía resistencia, parecía como si le gustara que su calma fuera perturbada, le complacía ver el afecto en unos ojos calculadores y serios, no era tan malo en realidad.

Su flequillo tan largo como el resto de su cabello, cayó sobre sus ojos y el resto del rostro, una segunda protección que lo hacía lucir completamente desalineado y poco atractivo para las mujeres, sin embargo para el pelirrojo ese no era el caso, le encantaban esos irises azules indecisos en mirarlo o no.

Killer no necesitaba de ninguna indicación para saber que necesitaba inclinarse para besar en los labios a su capitán y amante.

Un beso invertido en el que el rubio se concentraba y consentía el labio inferior del pelirrojo, a la vez que éste hacía lo mismo chupando el del rubio, a Kid ya le dolía un poco la cabeza debido a la posición en que la sangre se acumulaba en ese lugar, pero lo soportó por unos tres o más minutos en que finalmente encontró algo entretenido que hacer con la boca de su compañero, suave y con un sabor fresco, degustó el interior, mientras sujetaba el rostro para profundizar el abrazo de sus lenguas.

Ninguno podía negar que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero mientras Killer era tímido en el fondo y le costaba encontrar compañía, Kid disfrutaba más de tratar a un cuerpo a su antojo y justo para ese papel estaba el asesino con cuchillas.

"Vamos a comer, tengo hambre" El capitán sonrió arrogante como sólo él sabía hacerlo y la vibración de palabras en medio del beso, dejó vulnerable al otro, que únicamente asintió para dar a entender que lo dejaría y para eso se alejó, quedando firme de pie, mientras el otro se levantaba de la cama él se puso de regreso su casco "Quizás más tarde puedas..." Estiró los brazos y su espalda, nunca lo diría tan directamente.

"Lo pensare" Killer fue el primero en dejar el cuarto y mientras caminaba por el pasillo de regreso, su mano llegó hasta su pecho, tocando donde su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y su respiración había comenzado a alterarse "Tonto" Golpeó su casco azul, debió haber dicho que sí y no sonar tan frío con eso de dejarlo para más tarde.

"¿Qué cosa haces Killer?" Heat el otro pirata con apariencia de zombi, lo sorprendió en sus momentos de lamentación, más que anormal fue ver al pirata estrellando la cabeza en la pared.

"Nada" Respondió con suma calma y voz fría, retomando su camino y rodeando a su compañero por un lado para poder pasar.

"Si tú lo dices" Obviamente que no le creía, pero no le sacaría nada de información si persistía, en vez de molestar, se resignó y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes de haberse encontrado con el rubio.

Había una razón por la que Killer comiera sentado a solas en un mástil del barco, la más evidente y por supuesto que disfrutaba, era la vista sentado en ese lugar, con el viento soplando y moviendo su cabello, era muy agradable, sin embargo con la brisa de ese día, que no hacía ni mover la embarcación, no podía esperar sentirse tan relajado, aprovechó el momento para buscar alguna isla visible por el horizonte, pero únicamente mar se extendía hacía todos lados, eso no le gustaría a su capitán, quien esperaba llegar para el día de mañana a alguna isla, archipiélago o algún pedazo de tierra con magnetismo y para pasado mañana a su destino.

Suspiró, debería también quererlo y esperar llegar pronto, pero prefería un montón de veces más los días tranquilos que pasaban todos en el barco, sin la marina persiguiéndolo u otro barco que cometiera el error de enfrentarlos, prefería los días en que estaba con Kid... sacudió la cabeza, ese pensamiento egoísta era lo que le traía problemas e incluso contradecía lo que en vedad pensaba, pero no hacía ningún progreso en disuadirlos.

Empezó a aburrirse de la vista y cuando iba a bajar, notó una mancha roja en la cubierta, era Kid yendo al frente de la nave, para mirar desde ahí.

No se inmutó ni se molestó en girar la cabeza para mirar al individuo que como fantasma había llegado sin hacer ruido y se había quedado observándolo desde atrás en silencio.

"Es un buen día" Sonrió tranquilo mirando el azul del cielo sin nubes, perfecto para no hacer nada y disfrutar de la simpleza de la vida y del océano.

"¿Kid?" Lucía extrañamente alegre y algo motivado, Killer quiso tocar su hombro, pero al último segundo algo de titubeó se presentó en sus dedos haciéndolo retroceder.

"Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo" Interrumpió las dudas del rubio con una voz dominante y levemente irritada, Kid siguió con los brazos cruzados sin mirarlo, esperando a saber que decisión tomaba, pero antes de atreverse porque sí iba a hacerlo, alguien de la tripulación interrumpió llamando al capitán "No sé qué pienses tú, pero en lo personal no me gusta desperdiciar las oportunidad" Fue algo triste escucharlo echarle en cara su cobardía, pero era verdad.

Nervioso y molesto, Killer quería golpear algo, pero no había nada que pudiera romper en ese lugar, resopló y arrastrando los pies regresó al interior, sencillamente perfecto.

"¡Qué aburrido!" Incluso adentro se estaba quejando la demás tripulación.

"¡Pónganse a hacer algo entonces!" Killer no estaba para escucharlos quejarse.

"A ver, danos un buen ejemplo" No esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

"Yo que sé... Limpien sus cuartos o algo"

"Ya lo hicimos" Tampoco esperaba eso.

"Pónganse a entrenar"

"Ninguno queremos, estamos demasiado aburridos" Eran irritantes.

"Eso no es excusa"

Sin darse cuenta, la mano en su hombro no fue lo que lo asustó, sino la voz con que vino acompañada.

"Alguien necesita relajarse un poco" Kid sonreía, pero soló Killer sabía por qué. Comenzaron a reírse porque todos notaron cuan tenso se había puesto el segundo al mando, no era propio de él estar distraído "Yo tengo una idea" Mostró las dos botellas de alcohol que llevaba en una mano y detrás de él había una caja llena de más licor fuerte.

Todos levantaron las manos y exclamaron de acuerdo con la propuesta de su capitán sobre tomar.

"No bebas tanto" Le susurró Kid a Killer mientras los demás se distarían y quitó su mano del hombro.

Hacía tiempo que la gran mayoría no probaba una sola gota de licor, las botellas comenzaron a vaciarse y ellos empezaron a caerse en el suelo, era más divertido beber en un bar, en el barco todos bebieron para caer borrachos a excepción de uno, que no tomó más que unos sorbos para no quedar excluido y por mero cumplimiento.

"No tienes que ser tan aburrido" No quería que se ahogara en sake, pero tampoco que no participara. Kid se acercó a él con una botella en la mano "Bebe un poco" Fue él quien le sirvió una copa para que tomara.

Killer percibió lo alegre que se había puesto su capitán, pero eso sólo era un producto pasajero del alcohol, junto con el rubor sobre la pálida piel de las mejillas.

"¿No crees que tú ya tuviste suficiente?" No era nadie para decirle, pero se preocupaba.

"Me conoces, aún resisto más" Tenía razón. Suspiró.

"Dame eso" Le quitó la botella, no quería ser el amargado de la fiesta y sin pensar, levantó un poco su máscara y empinó la botella en su boca.

"Cuidado" Kid rió, debía ser ahora él quien detuviera al rubio antes de que se pusiera inestable, pero aún faltaba para eso.

Antes de darle paso a la noche el capitán Eustass Kid se aseguró de que todos se habían quedado dormidos y así era, podía caminar con toda tranquilidad entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros dormidos en el suelo.

"Killer" Regresó a prestarle atención al aludido y lo encontró en su segunda botella "Hum" ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer?, más bien ¿qué no?

Aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse y sin sutileza tomar al rubio de la camisa decorada con lunares y besarlo, empujó más lejos la máscara hasta que se escuchó caer al suelo.

No tenía por qué ser amable moliendo sus labios color vino con fuerza, en contra de la no tan pequeña boca que le regresaba las agresivas caricias.

Un pirata en el mar no tenía mucho tiempo ni ocasiones para intimar, tenían que ingeniárselas de alguna forma y aunque su beso se tratara de ello, era un poco más que eso, sino a Kid no le hubiera importado darle un minuto a Killer de respirar, mientras tanto llevó una mano hacía la nuca enredando los dedos en ese lacio cabello que difícilmente podía enredarse, para poder sostenerlo y aplicar más presión contra la boca cuando regresó a su beso húmedo.

Killer no era muy buen besador, por eso le costaba manejar la lengua intrusiva e insaciable, envolviéndose con la suya y tomando control de toda su boca, aún recordaba el día y el primer beso en que su boca probó el sabor de su capitán, cuando ese sabor que en se momento se fundía con el alcohol, quedó impregnado en sus papilas y era lo único que podía degustar.

La fuerza aplicada, hizo que hubiera algo de desequilibrio en sus pies y obligó a Killer a tropezar mientras el pelirrojo no lo quería soltar, Kid no acostumbraba usar camisas así que su pecho desnudo estuvo en contacto contra el firme del rubio, las manos de éste se daban prisa por desabrochar los botones y sentir la estructura de esos músculos envidiables, tocó recordando su forma y disfrutando del aumento de temperatura.

Kid terminó el beso, no sin antes morder uno de los labios y lamerlo como si fuera su excusa de perdón.

"¿No se te olvida algo?" Miró tras su espalda haciéndolo entender de qué hablaba.

Ninguno estaba tan mareado como para no caminar en línea recta en dirección de la cabina del capitán y cuando la puerta se cerró, su pequeño secreto estuvo a salvo.

Ese en que las ropas se deslizaron de sus cuerpos y cayeron al suelo, ese que los atrajo a una cama suave donde cabían los dos jóvenes hombre a la perfección, ese que persuadió a sus manos de tocar la piel del otro, que brillaba debido al sudor de la excitación...

Los dedos del pelirrojo apreciaron la cintura firme y sin curvas del rubio, mientras recorría tramos de piel hasta detenerse donde quería tocar la pierna delgada, pero musculosa y si quería divertirse con la retaguardia del rubio, encontraba que el cabello era tan largo que lo cubría.

Sintiendo las manos en su trasero, Killer no dejó de besar el cuello y tocar el fuerte pecho bajó sus manos, aunque no lo pareciera, era difícil dejar una marca en esa blanca piel, sus dientes ya lo habían intentado algunas veces, pero según Eustass no le hacía más que cosquillas.

"Hoy no estoy de humor, ¿te molesta ser tú esta noche?" Le preguntó su superior insinuando que tenía en su mente al presionar unos dos dedos contra aquello que su dignidad como hombre no debería permitir.

"No" Le daba igual, de cualquier forma disfrutaba exclusivamente de Kid.

Había algo de aceite a su lado y Killer lo tomó para derramarlo en su mano, no necesitaba cambiar de posición en la cama, estaba perfecto encima de la cintura de su capitán, solo abrir un poco más las piernas y hacer que la gran virilidad de ese gran hombre entrara.

Se calmó, dolería, pero se tranquilizaba sabiendo que Kid había sentido ese mismo dolor unas cuantas veces, menos que él por supuesto y lo trataría con más condescendencia. Comenzó con él mismo primero, levantando la cadera para meter unos dos dedos y empezar a suavizar todo para que fuera más fácil, malas experiencias lo habían llevado a saber qué hacer, Kid guardó silencio cuando la melena rubia había caído en su rostro sin intención, simplemente la hizo a un lado y disfrutó de bello rostro de su amante inclinado sobre él, no resistió tocar con el pulgar el labio inflamado el cual había mordido con anterioridad y reír del juego de Killer, dándole un beso, este último tenía su forma de seducirlo, con ese cuerpo ágil y flexible y con la pecaminosa lengua que no se avergonzó de lamer su pulgar y el resto de la mano.

Killer estuvo listo cuando cuatro de sus dedos ya no eran suficiente, claro que le gustaba, si no fuera así no lo haría, aunque a su memoria venía el sufrimiento de la primera vez, con calma y sin prisa, se acomodó sobre la hombría de su amante y sintiendo estar en un buen lugar, bajó la cadera, reteniendo la respiración, relajó su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que también controlaba sus reacciones, un gemido amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

"¿Sabes qué me gusta más verte arriba?" Rió ligeramente, risa que en lugar de ser maliciosa era sexy para Killer.

"No lo dudo" Compartió una sonrisa.

Su subordinado era bueno en lo que hacía, mucho le costaba contenerse y no mover la cadera en su contra, aún debía esperar a que Killer le indicara cuando estuviera listo y eso fue al comenzar a levantarse y jadear sin evitarlo, sus piernas temblaron junto con todo su cuerpo, aun así tenía fuerzas para hablar.

"Se te olvidó quitarte esto" Le quitó las gafas de ingeniero, aunque no lo pareciera, Kid tenía el cabello largo, uno que le encantaba a Killer y sólo podía ver cuando tenían sexo.

"Deja eso" Sabía qué hacía y no quería que se entretuviera mucho, Killer podía pasarse horas acariciando el cabello rojo entre sus dedos.

Pensando que tal vez no lo escuchó Kid meció la cadera, un suave movimiento que progresivamente fue haciéndose más rápido, el hombre encima de él era un adonis, sus ojos puestos en su figura no podía ir hacía otra parte y mientras él pensaba en ello y hacía sus comparaciones, el objetivo de tanto pensamiento lujurioso compartía las mismas ideas, el hombre apolíneo debajo de él y que cabalgaba era perfecto, sólo faltaba el beso que le dio para cerrar la escena.

Los labios no podían tener calma porque sus cuerpos no la tenían, cada golpe ocasional al punto dulce en la anatomía del asesino, hacían de las caricias de la boca más hambrientas y exigente, con Kid haciéndose cargo de todo, incluyendo de la cantidad de placer que le daba, no necesitaba ser bueno besando.

Los dos lo tomaban con bastante cordura y ninguno quería ser un lio de gemido entre los brazos del otro, ¿qué orgullo había en eso?, se sentía bien, eso era todo, no había necesidad de proclamarlo al mundo, sólo había mínimas reacciones cuando el calor subía de tono, los estremecimientos, los jadeos incesables, el corazón acelerado y los pequeños sonidos.

"¡Ngg!" Pequeños ruidos mezclándose con el sonido de la piel, más del rubio que del pelirrojo.

Kid lo ayudó a terminar, usando una mano para masturbarlo y disfrutar de verlo alcanzar un clímax antes que él, tenía la oportunidad de ver las muecas divertidas que hacía y la viva imagen del éxtasis y ¿quién lo provocaba?, nadie más que él, esa era la mejor parte... bueno casi la mejor, su propio placer llegó un poco después y procuró no cometer el error de terminar dentro de Killer, claro que podría hacerlo, pero tendría a su segundo al mando enojado todo el día si lo hacía, en su lugar salió del rubio y manchó todas las sabanas.

Esa era la primera ronda, la segunda llegaba con el comienzo de un beso.

...

Killer despertó a la mañana siguiente sin sorprenderse de encontrar la cama vacía, lo único que halló fue el conjunto de ropa limpia que esperaba y la máscara azul, lo interesante fue escuchar el sonido de la ducha, nunca alcanzaba a Kid, normalmente despertaba muy tarde.

Con unas palabras resonando en su memoria y un inexplicable deseo, se levantó de la cama ignorando la ropa y se dirigió al baño con pasos silenciosos, igualmente cerrando la puerta tras de él sin hacer ruido.

"Me sorprende que entraras" Comentó el capitán sin mirarlo, continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, desnudo y sin cortina en la ducha como si Killer no estuviera ahí, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque esperaba que se animara a hacerle compañía bajo el chorro del agua.

Unos labios tocando su cuello y unas manos en la cadera, lo hicieron sonreír soberbio, pero guardó su comentario al respecto, una agradable ducha de agua tibia entre caricias y besos no estaba tan mal para comenzar con la mañana, pero debían darse prisa, su intimidad juntos no ocupaba mucho tiempo entre sus prioridades.

Kid salió primero dejando a Killer terminar de limpiar lo que habían estado haciendo anoche y de lo que seguro querría privacidad.

El pelirrojo vistió ropa limpia y con el cabello todavía algo húmedo, se puso las gafas para que su peinado extravagante quedara listo, observó una vez más la habitación antes de irse, poniendo una expresión que decía que no quería limpiar absolutamente nada.

Killer por otro lado, en cuanto salió después de vestirse lo primero que hizo fue recoger todo, no podía creer que su capitán fuera tan irresponsable en algunos aspectos.

El día afuera era uno soleado y en perspectiva de algunos, agradable, sin un mal clima, pero todos en el barco tenían una versión diferente que dar, el capitán y el segundo al mando eran los únicos que no sufrían secuelas por la bebida.

Sabiendo que era su culpa, Kid no les dijo nada, su mirada era suficiente para darles a entender que debían comenzar a moverse, no debía faltar mucho para que llegaran a una isla.

La mañana pasó rápido mientras cada quien estaba entretenido en sus asuntos, Killer estaba ocupado manteniendo todo el orden y que todo estuviera en su lugar, además de borrar evidencias de aquello que no quería que nadie se enterara.

No imaginaba la impresión que dejaría o como afectaría, así era mejor.

"¿Todos listos?" Se acercaban a la isla y desde la lejanía, podía distinguirse el puerto, no estaba desierta como les hubiera gustado, todos se reunieron en la cubierta.

"Sí" Ya todos estaban listos.

Pero no llegaron al puerto, no era buena idea si no querían llamar la atención, además que el puerto no era tan grande para albergar el barco, así que aunque hubiesen querido no hubieran podido.

Cerca de un acantilado dejaron escondido el barco y de ahí caminaron hacía el pueblo más próximo.

Como siempre Killer se ponía tenso caminando entre el público, atento a ver sus rostros puestos en carteles de recompensa con sumas fuertes de dinero y los encontró.

"¿Kid?" Siguieron avanzando sin prestar atención.

"No te preocupes, no eh visto a nadie de la marina aún" Aunque tampoco eran una preocupación.

No les tomó tiempo dispersarse mientras su brújula se ajustaba y cada quien hacer lo que les correspondía, como el cocinero ir a buscar los alimentos, el del armamento buscar pólvora y balas de cañón, Kid siendo el ingeniero iba por algunas cosas que requería.

"Killer por qué no vas y te distraes un rato" No necesitaba de un guardia personal a cada instante pisándole los talones.

Sin estar seguro de aceptar el ofrecimiento, a Killer tampoco le parecía correcto aceptar la bolsa de monedas que Kid le estaba ofreciendo, obviamente que también era su dinero, una parte de los botines lo era, pero...

"¿Estás seguro?" Sentía que si se daba la vuelta por un minuto algo malo pasaría.

"Te preocupas demasiado" Le quitó importancia con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante "Me sé cuidar" Eso decía y siempre se metía en problemas.

"Está bien" Suspiró únicamente por dentro, nada ganaba discutiendo "Nos reuniremos en dos horas" Y que para ese entonces todo continuara bien.

¿Qué haría por dos horas y con tanto dinero?, era una pregunta absurda para cualquiera que no fuera Killer.

Por una hora aproximadamente, en que únicamente caminó, todo estuvo bien, las miradas curiosas por su apariencia ya no lo incomodaban, había viajado mucho y conocido a gente tanto o más extraña que él, pronto no sería más que una mancha en la memoria de las personas.

Caminando tanto se dio cuenta de que lo que más abundaba en el mercado y por ende la fuente económica de la gente, eran las florerías, flores por ahí, flores por allá, el aire se atiborraba de olores y le estaban causando una alergia.

"¡Ashu!" Necesitaba salir de ese lugar "¡Ashu!" Más pronto mejor.

Mientras tanto.

"¿Y Killer?" Wire lo primero que notó acercándose a su capitán era la falta del aludido.

"Le dije que fuera a distraerse" Era una sonrisa maliciosa la del hombre pelirrojo "Más tarde estará aquí" Sacudió la mano como si no fuera gran cosa.

Al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ashu!" Se estaba muriendo con esas flores.

"Señor, ¿no quiere unas flores?" Una niña de nueve años se acercó a ofrecerle unas, era de esas personas que no tenían un negocio, sino que caminaban cargando una sesta.

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, con la gente congelada y paralizada mirando y esperando que cosa fuera a hacer, algo violento para precisar.

"Dame una" Tomó la que tenía la niña en su mano y la que le estaba ofreciendo y le dio una moneda que le alcanzaba y le sobraba para pagar y sin demoras siguió caminando indiferente a la atmosfera, esa clase de silencio le desagradaba.

Se alejó de la gente entrando al barrio más pobre que había visto hasta el momento, justo a tiempo para seguir estornudando, ¿estaba enfermándose?

"¿Seguro?" Wire no creía que era correcto dejar a Killer solo, obviamente sabía cuidarse, pero...

Kid jugando le apuntó con un arma a Wire.

"¿Cuándo Killer no ha sabido salir de sus problemas?" Disparó el arma sin pólvora y la curva de sus labios aumentó, ni por un segundo el pirata creyó que le fuera a disparar.

"¿De dónde la sacaste?" No era suya.

"De por ahí" Llevaba un costal entero de armas "Ve a venderlas"

Killer miró la pequeña flor y tuvo una idea brillante en mente, uso la media hora que le quedaba para buscar una tienda especializada en ciertas cosas como materiales eléctricos, fierros, etc... Kid había estado quejándose de que rompió uno de sus sopletes y si tenía que usar su dinero en algo, no le parecía mala idea gastarlo en un regalo. Escogió uno pequeño y trasportable, podía no saberlo el vendedor, pero debajo del casco estaba sonriendo.

...

Antes de los gritos de las personas, fue el estruendo de una explosión, no causada por proyectiles sino el fuerte impacto de un objeto, para precisar una persona atravesando un muro y esa era la que había tenido suerte, las demás estaban hechas pedazos o tenían cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Kid bebía tranquilamente una bebida tropical y disfrutaba de ver a los ciudadanos corriendo por sus vidas, realmente esperaba que sucediera algo así.

"Kid, ¿no crees que se hace tarde?"

"El tiempo pasa cuando uno se divierte" Comento relajado y un cuerpo cayó a menos de dos metros "Killer ya no tarda, esperémoslo" Y mientras tanto podía disfrutar del espectáculo.

"¡Un monstruo!" Alguien gritó y Kid sonrió escuchando los pasos sangrientos de su segundo al mando, el chapoteo de sus zapatos llenos de sangre y el escurrir de su ropa roja, se había bañado de la vida de los que asesinó con las hoces de sus manos, literalmente era un monstro color muerte.

"¿Cómo la pasaste?" Kid estaba divertido.

"Necesito un baño" Guardó las navajas de sus manos.

...

Un baño era lo mejor que podía sucederle, una vez estuvo limpio, libre de la molesta sangre seca y el olor, podía dar algunas explicaciones.

"¿Te molesta que pregunte qué sucedió?" Heat fue quien interrogó.

"No" Seguía secando su cabello "Lo mismo de siempre, gente idiota y caza recompensas"

_Flashback_

Probablemente fue su culpa directa haber caminado por los lugares oscuros y pobres de esa ciudad, no se dio cuenta de donde, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas color de rosa, no en las personas que trataron de asaltarlo.

A él no le importaba una pequeña cantidad de monedas que fue arrebatada de su bolsillo, lo que le molestó, fue que trataran también de quitarle su presente.

Anticipando unas manos que querían tocarlo, fue más rápido que eso, sacando una hoz larga e increíblemente afilada que fue puesta en el cuello de esa sombra.

¿Le gustaba asesinar?, no lo sabía, ¿disfrutó de seguir aplicando presión sobre una piel tan frágil como el papel?, no lo sabía, ¿sintió piedad por la persona que pidió clemencia?, no lo sabía, ¿se sentía culpable?, no, no sentía nada viendo un cadáver y el filo de la hoja estar cubierto de muerte.

Esa había sido la primera mancha de sangre manchando a su persona, pero no la última, convirtiendo la negra escena de los edificios en una mesclada con carmesí, cada nueva figura a su paso, se volvía víctima del ciego placer por la masacre y con el corazón y la mente serena, llegó hasta una calle principal encontrando que ya no estaba solo en un lugar con personas de mentalidad y moral cerrada, aquellas que lo llamaron monstruo y miró por sobre su hombro que había hecho.

"Necesito un baño"

_Fin del Flash Back_

"¿Y sobre la niña?" Kid estaba apartado escuchando, a diferencia de muchas veces, no sonreía, no estaba feliz, pero tampoco molesto.

Todos se preguntaron a qué se refería con eso de la niña, excepto Killer, quería ignorarlo, pero creía incorrecto olvidarlo.

Kid no mencionó nada más, la conversación llevó a otras cosas y olvidaron el tema, nadie tomaba mucha importancia al habitual incidente, no porque no mereciera seriedad, únicamente que vivían bajo el pensamiento de que cada hombre debía vivir con sus acciones.

¿Entonces qué era eso que llevó a Killer a mover los pies en dirección a la habitación de su capitán?

Era de noche, las suaves olas del mar arrullaban a todos dentro del barco y en sus camas a excepción del velador, pero él estaba muy lejos del lugar hacía donde se dirigía Killer con pasos imperceptibles.

Aguantó la respiración colocando su mano sobre la madera de la puerta, la tención circulaba por sus músculos, pero no dudó para empujarla suavemente con la intención de hacer el menor ruido posible, las circunstancias apuntaban en su contra con el rechinar de las bisagras.

Apretó los dientes y también su puño, no era lo que había querido, delatado por sí mismo, terminó de dar ese paso que lo separaba de algo que no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar.

Era obvio que Kid lo esperaba sentado en un escritorio, fingiendo leer unos mapas que seguramente había tomado cuando lo escuchó llegar, Killer lo notaba y sabiendo que no podía verlo, sonrió, Kid en ocasiones no era bueno ocultando fragmentos de sus pensamientos.

"¿Necesitas algo Killer?" Éste sonrió más, cómo si no supiera la razón de su visita.

"Realmente no es nada importante" Se recargó cruzando los brazos contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar

"Entonces largo" Se giró y siguió mirando los mapas.

"Es… compañía..." Sonó demasiado apresurada su respuesta e incluso despegó la espalda de la puerta, pero notando su error calló "...quizás" Corregir su equivocación no había sido la mejor opción "Sólo..." No era común que se pusiera tan nervioso "Yo..."

"¿Sigues pensando en lo de esa isla?" Interrumpió "La niña..."

"No la vi" No mentía "No fue mi intención…" Antes de que continuara Kid ya se había puesto de pie y acercado a Killer para clavarlo en un lugar contra la puerta.

"¡Y eso qué importa!" Por los agujeros de la máscara podía ver los ojos de Kid fijos en los suyos "Lo hiciste y sigues lamentándote"

Sintió la mano grande apretando su cuello, su corazón dio un brinco, no de miedo, sino intensa emoción y su cuerpo estremeció con la presión aplicada y la interrupción de aire, era un masoquista que le estaba gustando la asfixia, exclusivamente porque se trataba de Kid, esos ojos afilados lo recorrían por dentro, sin excluir una mano puesta sobre su pecho que lo analizaba desde afuera.

"¿Lo hiciste apropósito?" Aunque casi lo hacía desmayarse habló en total calma. No habló, sólo movió la cabeza negando "¿Y necesitas culparte?" La respuesta era otro no.

Kid lo soltó, pero no finalizaba ahí su conflicto, de la ropa haló a Killer hasta la cama donde lo empujó y acomodándose entre las piernas comenzó a quitarle toda la ropa, con cooperación del propietario de las prendas, las que quería fuera lo más rápido. Desnudo y con Kid en las mismas condiciones podía disfrutar del deseo ardiendo en su piel que entraba en contacto con cada roce y caricia, Killer abrazó y se sujetó de la fuerte espalda, era lo que lo mantenía en un lugar fijo entre cada mecimiento de la cadera de Kid contra la suya, que ya había tenido suficiente para toda una vida con semejante pasión con que lo trataba.

"¡Kid!" No acostumbraba gemir con placer el nombre, pero ese encuentro era merecedor de un poco de sentimentalismo. Su espalda se dobló sintiendo los dedos de su amante recorrer su columna "Kid" Aún llevaba la máscara que lo estaba desesperando, quería besar los oscuros labios del pirata con mayor recompensa y no sólo sentirlos en su cuello haciendo marcas "Kid... ¡ngg!" Estaba demasiado eufórico como para notar que tan cerca estaba de su límite y como estaba perdiendo el control.

"Si sigues gimiendo así..." Gruño notando que no duraría mucho.

"¡Kid!" Estaba demasiado intoxicado de lujuria como para notar haber sido ensuciado por espeso blanco y tener un orgasmo con sólo eso.

"Demonios..." Gimió cansado recargándose en el pecho de Killer.

Respiró, inhalando entre ese suave cabello dorado con la intención de recuperar el aliento, sin embargo únicamente consiguió colmarse con el dulce aroma de su amante como por un minuto antes de hablar.

"Lo siento" Killer se adelantó, no sabía por qué se disculpaba.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Le echó en cara sin moverse.

"No sé" Rió un poco siendo franco "Kid ¿te molestaría…?" Era pesado e indirectamente se lo recordó tocando su hombro.

"¿Y si quiero dormir aquí?" Los cubrió con las sábanas de la cama, envolviendo también los brazos en el cuello del asesino.

"Es tu cama" Dudaba de que lo fuera a dejar ir.

"¿Killer?" Su cuerpo se hacía pesado y el sueño era un ofrecimiento muy bueno para ambos.

"¿Sí?"

"Esta noche vas a quedarte aquí"

"Pero mañana llegamos al Archipiélago Sabaody" Mañana sería un día importante y estresante para todos.

"¿Y eso qué?, hoy te quedas aquí" Lo confirmó comprimiéndolo confortablemente en sus brazos.

"Está bien" Intencionalmente había querido sonar resignado con un suspiro, pero se sentía muy bien quedándose a dormir junto a ese cuerpo cálido y esa persona tan importante.

FIN


End file.
